Sanide Mela
Sanide Mela is one of the official Eulmore Girls grouped under the sub-unit Snakes&Ladders. She is the sister of Viren Aulax, both of whom were apart of Caulk Destroyers before its merging with Whisper. __TOC__ Appearance Sanide is a very short Au'ra with pale, gray skin, short, platinum blonde hair and light freckles that dot her nose. Her eyes are heterochromatic, with her right eye being white and her left being golden. The horns on her head and scales covering her face and tail are snow white. She is usually found to be wearing a black leather vest with a hood, complete with leather shorts, stockings, shin-high boots and a mask covering her mouth. However, Sanide has other darker-coloured outfits as well. Personality Often considered the essence of 'knife cat', Sanide can be quite cheeky and playful while also having the tendency to be impulsive. She isn't afraid to 'tell it how it is' or show off her wealth if she feels like it. As such, she has a habit of buying things she doesn't necessarily need and hoarding items. Sanide is very lovey-dovey with her partner and can be quite soft around her close comrades. Background Sanide was born into a rich family of Au'ra alongside her twin brother Viren. Her family owned a particularly successful overseas trading business, resulting in the twins growing up in quite an affluent manner. At age 16, Sanide's parents had arranged a future for her with a stranger living in Ul'dah. Not wanting to be separated from her brother, Sanide and Viren boarded a ship together headed directly to their future. Alas, Garlean Forces intercepted her ship and seized the crew on board. Unaware of the fates of Viren and the rest of the crew, Sanide was kept as a prisoner by the Garleans, where she learned to stay quiet and obey orders in order to keep her life. As Sanide turned 20 years old, she finally made her daring escape; a plan 4 years in the making that would finally free her from the wretched clutches of the Garleans. Thought to be transporting cargo towards a Garlean airship through Ishgard, Sanide's shipment never arrived. Lost and thought to have perished in the harsh Ishgardian wilderness, the Garleans thought nothing of the girl, leaving her for dead; she would be replaced in a matter of hours. Finally arriving at Ishgard's city gates, Sanide became another of the city's gilless stragglers, using skills observed from the Garleans in order to acquire her next meal and to fight for her survival. After spending another year as a dragon girl in a city plagued by an accursed, dragon-filled history, Sanide's fate was changed upon meeting the likes of Sid and Fray. Upon meeting her, the two could sense the darkness that resided in her immediately; the power of her past could be harnessed unlike anybody else. As such, Sanide learned the ways of the Dark Knight, utilising the positives and negatives of her history in order to defend those who yearn to create their own. Sanide continued her life through Ishgard, becoming an adventurer for hire and strengthening her skills as a Dark Knight in the process. Through her travels, she learned of a pack of fugitives being escorted to Ul'dah to be sold at the market for whatever menial tasks the city had to offer. Sanide saw a glimmer of hope - what if her brother, of whom she had thought about nonstop all these years, happened to be one of those fugitives? It was a slim chance, but Sanide seized it, arriving in Ul'dah the very next day. After spending days in Ul'dah searching for Viren, all seemed lost, until a familiar pair of white horns jumped out at her. The two made eye contact. Questions filled their head, nearly to bursting. A click of realisation. Running from his new master, ignoring the angry shouts and commands, the male Au'ra stood before Sanide. They were reunited; the two of them knew it. Before any words could be shared, the two locked hands and ran out of the city, away to their new future. Upon hearing of Sanide's countless heroic efforts as a Dark Knight, she was approached by none other than Y'shtola of the Scions to ask for her assistance in their group. Utilising her skills, Sanide worked for the Scions as a Tank, living with Viren and helping him become an adventurer in his own namesake. Inevitably, Sanide met and worked for Haurchefant of House Fortemps on numerous occasions, steadily building a strong friendship with the man through her journey as a Scion. Over time, Sanide met another friend of the Scions: Aymeric de Borel, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights. Due to Sanide's strong work ethic and Aymeric's soft temperament, the two hit it off immediately. As the course of time continue, none could deny Sanide and Aymeric's deepening relationship; Viren could only roll his eyes at his sister's seemingly-uncharismatic excitement when Aymeric finally asked to get closer with Sanide. As Sanide and Aymeric continued the adventure of love together, with Viren and Sanide's sibling bond stronger than ever, the Au'ra was finally settling into a life that would help her reforge her future. Story Both Sanide and Viren were becoming adventurers in their own right, doing any work for hire so long as it landed a decent amount of gil in their pockets. Before Sanide's correspondence with the Elezen of Ishgard, Sanide met another handsome Elezen by the name of Maraschino Cherry. While on a fetch quest in Gridania, Sanide's intense lust for pointed ears and long legs couldn't be mistaken upon laying her eyes on Maraschino. Maraschino's airheadedness only drove her further over the edge, simply pulling Viren along for the trip. Not knowing how to deal with the Au'ra girl's bubbly and over-the-top adoration, Maraschino did the only thing he could think of: offer her a spot in his Free Company, the Caulk Destroyers. Perhaps the others would know how to deal with her. Never being able to turn an Elezen down, Sanide happily agreed, forcing a reluctant Viren to join along with her. The two became official Caulk Destroyers on that day, Sanide disappointed at the lack of Elezen, but happy to stick around regardless. When the Whisper F.C. asked to merge with the Caulk Destroyers, Sanide had no reason to say no; who was she to deny access to more pretty boys to look at? She was happy to become a Eulmore Girl, excited at the prospect of telling her Ser Aymeric of this new pathway in her life. Hobbies Sanide takes great pride in her status as a Dark Knight; her behaviour on and off the battlefield is almost like opposite sides of a coin, particularly when she concentrates on the task she's currently doing. With that, Sanide spends a lot of time working out, utilising any excess energy from her Dark Knight duties. She also expresses herself by chopping wood, enjoying the activity especially when Aymeric is watching. Sanide enjoys tasting the various F.C. members' cooking, especially some of the baked desserts the others make. Otherwise she is usually found in Ser Aymeric's office, organising his files, rearranging his desk, or waiting for him to return. Relationships The Official Eulmore Girls * Viren Aulax Long-lost twin. Forcibly joined the Caulk Destroyers at Sanide's behest. While his disposition is low and almost emotionless, the two of them are nigh inseparable. They can sometimes be found sleeping close by one another in a warm patch of sun. Acts uninterested when Sanide talks about her day, but is secretly glad to see her happy. * Nada Raskova One of the founders of both the Caulk Destroyers and the Eulmore Girls. They seem to bicker a lot - especially over the other's 'lacking taste in men' - but holds Nada in somewhat-high esteem for her skills as a tank. Comes to her for fashion advice from time to time. * Maraschino Cherry One of the local Elezen in the Eulmore Girls. Originally joined the Caulk Destroyers at Maraschino's request, but Sanide would've followed him around for a while regardless. Had a huge crush on him before taking Aymeric's hand, but isn't afraid to compliment him on his looks. Prefers to see Maraschino wearing as little as possible. * The Chunch One of the founders of both the Caulk Destroyers and the Eulmore Girls. Sanide was initially hesitant to trust The Chunch due to the corrupted Sylph's dark energy residing in him, but was curious about it all the same. He is one of the ones to hold Sanide back when she goes mad in battle. Enjoys how warm he is, and loves his cooking. * Dole Dipper One of the local Miqo'te in the Eulmore Girls. Is closer to Dole than some of the other members, namely due to their tank/healer synchronisation. She enjoys his carefree and extroverted attitude and admires him for it. Loves to brush his hair and have (one-sided) bitch sessions with him. Outside of the Free Company * Ser Aymeric de Borel A man of Ishgard and Lord Commander of the Temple Knights. Was introduced to Sanide through his close friend Haurchefant Greystone. Over time, through Sanide working for Aymeric in numerous instances, their relationship has developed enough for each to call the other their partner. Sanide will sometimes scurry closer to Aymeric just to peer into his eyes, to which Aymeric rubs her head lovingly. Gallery MAMA MIA MAMA MIA (COMING SOON) Category:Characters Category:Miqo'te Category:Members